


Sea Of Love

by mellowmasochist



Series: Cancelled/Unfinished work I don't plan on completing [2]
Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Sailor AU, Sailor/siren au, Sailors, Siren, Sirens, Tags will change as the story progresses, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowmasochist/pseuds/mellowmasochist
Summary: Sirens are known for their beautiful singing voices sailors can’t seem to resist, and will use that power to lure sailors to shipwreck, giving them enough time to overpower them and eat them. That doesn’t seem to happen exactly the way Kyle planned when he meets a special someone.
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason & Fanboy, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy
Series: Cancelled/Unfinished work I don't plan on completing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sea Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is an AU i’ve had on the back of my mind for a while now, and I have decided to write it! :) Just an FYI, that all the characters in here are aged up to adults, so they aren’t minors. I don’t have everything planned out for this story yet and I’m kinda just going with the flow atm, so if you have any possible predictions on what happens in the next chapter feel free to comment because i would gladly like to know your thoughts on it! I’m not an expert at writing fanfics so this may not be the best ówò. Now that I have gotten everything that i wanted to mention, I hope you enjoy this! :)
> 
> Here is some context/information about this AU, i recommend reading this first before reading the actual chapters so that it would make more sense. Basically, in this universe all the wizards (that includes Kyle, Sigmund, etc) are sirens instead, and the humans are just,, well,, humans. Everyone is an adult, including the main characters in this story. Another thing I would like to mention is that Fanboy and Chum Chum still call each other by that name,, think of it as they made nicknames for themsleves and only people that know them can call them by that if they wanted to,, so yeah. That’s just the basics, sorry if this sounds kinda messy.

“Oh what a wonderful day was it today to be out at sea” said captain Fanboy looking out at the ocean view from his wooden ship. “Wow! I must admit everything is perfect tonight! Unlike a few days ago...brrrr! Boy were they chilly!” Chum Chum replied to his partner. They both have been out at sea for a few weeks now, catching fish, exploring more lands and so on, and now that they got everything they wanted to get done it’s finally time to go back home. But it was way too late to go sailing back now, it’s now the middle of the night, and the both of them have already worked their asses off today in the warm sunny weather, so they decide to sleep it off tonight and then go back home tomorrow. Both of the sailors enter the inside of their ship, and headed towards a room where their beds are located at. They both took off the attire they were wearing for most of the day and switched to more comfortable clothing that is suitable enough to sleep with. They both slipped into their beds, and then Chum Chum blew off the candle in their room that was being used as their light. It was now time for them to sleep. About a good 15 minutes later, Toby began to hear his sailor buddy snore, he couldn’t believe how quickly he was able to just fall asleep. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning, but still no luck of him falling asleep, he was wide awake. He turned where his sailor buddy was at. "Psst, hey!" Chum Chum!" Fanboy whispered, no response. He got up from his bed and walked over to where Chum Chum was at, the smaller sailor was peacefully laying on his side, snoring, with his ears plugged, which explained why he couldn't hear Fanboy, or anything really. He wondered why he had his ears plugged in the first place, but then he remembered the time right before they went to first sail off into the sea, they were both warned about the dangers of going out into the ocean, but the one that caught Chum Chum's attention the most was the warning about the sirens.

Stories have been told of sailors going missing after sailing off to the ocean, then their dead decomposing skeletons are later discovered under the sea. People have suspected that maybe the reason why sailors have suddenly gotten missing was due to them getting lost in the middle of the ocean or their ship has wrecked due to bad weather, until some people came to the conclusion that maybe there was another reason. On very rare occasions, there have been some survivors of tragedies that have occurred while they were in their boats sailing off to the oceans, and when they have came back to land, they claimed that there was another danger out there to be cautious of. They explained that while they were out doing their business, they heard what sounded like beautiful and entrancing singing voices, which they couldn't help but not resist and investigate whoever was singing, leading them to encountered these beautiful creatures throughout their journey on sea, they looked so elegant and so human. But, despite their beauty on the outside, there was a deep, disgusting truth behind their relaxing angel like voices. The intentions of these creatures are to lure their victims to them, causing the entranced sailors to be so distracted that their ships would often crash against rocks, leaving them with no escape other than to swim back to land, which if you are lucky enough you would manage to come back to land alive, but the chances are extremely low knowing how fast they can swim with their long siren tail. Once the sirens have gotten you stuck in their evil trap, they would lure you get off your now crashed ship, just for them to grab you and take you under the ocean with them, so that they can drown you, and later eat every last bit of your dead airless body, until you're nothing but a pile of bones, slowly being forgotten under the deep depths of the ocean.

When Chum Chum was told that, he started to become pretty paranoid that maybe that will happen to him, so he brought some natural wax with him so that whenever he felt like sirens were near their boat, he would put them on and then remove them once he felt more at ease, which spoiler alert, never happened to them during their entire trip out at sea so far, while fanboy on the other hand didn't believed that story and thought it was just one of those typical urban legends that is supposed to make the listener be scared and paranoid. But he does have to admit the idea of that being real is in fact terrifying, but still didn't believed in to, so he didn't feel the need to wear the wax the smaller captain brought with him. Hell even at night while their both asleep Chum Chum wears them, fearing that he will wake up to hearing the singing voices of those sirens and get himself killed while fanboy couldn't help him due to him being asleep, so he thought that he would prefer to be on the safe side by always having those on in his sleep, Fanboy thought he was just overreacting but then again his sailor friend tends to be the type to believe in things very easily. Fanboy went back to bed, closed his eyes, and tried sleeping again. After 4 minutes of him trying to sleep, he completely gave up and started to get out of bed. "Maybe some fresh air can help me" Toby thought to himself. He opened the door to exit the room quietly to not wake Chum Chum. He went outside and felt the fresh cool breeze against his skin, he went to one side of his boat and began to look at the huge field of ocean water that was right in front of his eyes. He began to get lost in his thoughts as he continued to space off while staring into the water. He started to feel more relax and not as restless and annoyed unlike when he was trying to go to sleep in that bed of his, he was so focused on his own thoughts that he wasn't thinking about the urban legend that he was thinking about earlier, little did he know that they were actually true and that one was actually near him.

About half a mile away, there was a male siren that was still awake, and he went by the name of Kyle. He often goes out a night, hunting and looking for sailors so that he can capture them and eat them, and that was exactly what he was planning to do. He swam under the water with his long dark red colored tail, trying to find any sailboats near him. A few minutes passed after swimming and swimming, he popped his head out of the water and saw a boat that wasn't too far away from him, and the best part was that he also saw one sailor looking out into the night, this was when he knew he found his new victim at the perfect moment. Kyle did what he normally do, and started to sing his siren song. Tobias then started to hear what sounded like singing coming from the opposite side of the boat. He walked to the area that was behind him and tried to figure out where that singing was coming from, he has never heard such a beautiful and enchanting voice like that before, and he wanted to know who was the person singing, he had to know, he MUST know. The curiosity got the best of Fanboy, the singing continued which only made Fanboy more desperate to find out whoever this unknown person was. He was so desperate to find out that he jumped out of his boat and fell into the water without any second thoughts. As he was trying to find the source of the singing he tried looking and began to swam more closer to where the singing was coming from, it only got more and more louder as he continued to swim. All of a sudden, he was grabbed by the foot by something under the water, he then broke away from the spell and started to panic, his thoughts began to run and didn't know what to do, he tried to resist being dragged underwater, but whoever was doing this was so much more stronger than him. He tried to scream for help, but the water that was surrounding his head only made bubbles come out of his mouth, but the biggest problem here was that sooner or later he was going to run out of oxygen and then drown. He had to get out of here, but every time he tried to escape he only ended up being dragged deeper and deeper, he tried to look down to see whoever was dragging him, but his vision was blurry since he couldn't see very well under water without some kind of protective eye wear, but all he saw what looked a shirtless human, but instead of legs this mysterious "human" had what looked like a big red tail that he has never seen before, it looked like something straight out of a fictional story. He tried again and again to swim back but there was no luck for him, everything around him slowly started to go black, he then gave up and accepted his fate. "This is really the end, isn't it? I should've listened to him.. why was I so foolish..?" He asked himself, his eyes started to roll back as he exhaled the last bit of oxygen within his body, leaving him completely airless and helpless. His time have come.

Kyle then noticed that his victim stopped resisting. "Wow, was it really that easy?" He asked himself, he can feel his hunger within himself only rising, it was now time to eat. He then got in front of his victim, and opened his mouth, exposing his sharp teeth, he was about to take a big deep bite until he stopped himself and took another closer look at his victim. He analyzed him entirely, his thin pale face, his soft dark blonde hair, his long skinny body, and that expression on his face, he looked so beautiful and handsome. Kyle has never seen such a thing, he always saw humans as food, and he was taught and raised that way, just like the rest of the sirens, but this human is different, he didn't had any desire to eat him any more, instead he felt some kind of attraction towards him. He then stopped admiring him and realized what he was doing. "Oh my goodness I need to get you out of here!" He said out loud, he grabbed him with both of his arms was quickly swam back up to where his sailboat was at. Once he got up, he threw his body up at the boat, hoping that he wasn't dead, he stayed near the boat to find out if he was okay. When Tobias' body landed against the wooden floor, it created a loud noise and caused a bit of vibration throughout the entire boat, causing Chum Chum to wake up confused. "Mmmm… what the.. what's going on Fanb-" he said as he flipped his body in his bed, expecting to see Fanboy laying in his bed, but then his words cut off once he saw that he was the only one in the room. "Fanboy?! Where are you?!" Chum Chum said as he removed the plugs in his ears, he got up and left the room, he went outside and there he saw it, Fanboy's completely soaked wet body laying there, with no sign of breathing. Chum Chum panicked and ran over to where his best friend was at, he began to perform CPR in hopes of getting him back. After a good 20 seconds, Fanboy began to cough out some ocean water and he started to breathe again. "Fanboy!! You're back!!" Chum Chum said as he hugged Fanboy. "w-what? why am I wet..?" Fanboy asked in a confused tone as he just started to wake up, he didn't remembered what happened. "Oh thank goodness, what a relief to know he's okay" the siren said to himself quietly. "Hey.. did you hear that?" the smaller one asked, he got up and began walking to where he heard that quiet talking. Kyle got scared and quickly swam back under the water to prevent from himself to be seen. Chum Chum looked down at the pitch black water where he swore he heard someone else speaking, but saw nothing, "maybe I'm just imagining things" Chum Chum thought to himself, he went back to where his friend was at.

"Fanboy what happened to you? I thought you were going to sleep" asked Chum Chum in a worried tone. "I..? I don't know?" he replied to his question as he got up and tried to get his balance back to normal. "All I can remember was when I was just out here enjoying the view and the next thing I know I was being dragged under water by something... or someone... I don't even know.. I can't remember.. I think we should go back now.." Captain Tobias said. "B-But wait right now?" the other captain questioned, he thought that at that point Tobias would be very sleepy and have no energy. "Don't worry I can do everything myself, you should go back to bed, once you wake up we'll be back at home. Thank you for brining me back, I knew I could always have you on my side" smiled Fanboy, they both started to smile at each other in content. "Anytime, I'll always be here for you, please stay safe up there." He said right before he headed back inside to continue his slumber. Fanboy then did everything he had to do to start set sail back to land. Kyle popped his head out of the water to notice that the boat where he found the human he decided to not eat was now slowly going back to land, he had this odd interest in him and wanted to know him more, but there is a bigger problem. Sirens have always been taught that humans are and should always be seen as food and nothing else, and it was considered morally wrong to interact with humans for any other purpose that wasn't to capture and eat them, which Kyle has always believed in that until now, but he didn't understand what was so different to this one human compared to the rest that he has eaten. It was at this point when he had to decide, should he swim away and completely forget about this whole incident even happening, or should he follow the boat and see where this sailor will go to. But he had to think quickly, the sailboat was now only getting more and more far away from him. On the last minute, Kyle swam to where the boat was at and followed to wherever it would go, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed.

To be continued...


End file.
